


Duty to my heart and the crown

by Steampunker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Homosexuality is in, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, may not be historically acurate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steampunker/pseuds/Steampunker





	Duty to my heart and the crown

As a young child I was always told I was bound for greatness and after hearing it so many times I had begun to believe them. I even became one of the first female knights! Eventually I married a wonderful alpha man and we had four children, two daughters and two sons. Once the children were old enough I went back to work as a knight while my husband took care of our family and when our eldest daughter, Jayne, and eldest son, Gareth, were adults I was given a job by the king and in return I would be given a title as a noble and land. Of course I took the offer and gained my title, with the help of a fellow knight, only to find out my husband had passed while I was away.

What was to be a joyous occasion of gaining land and privileges was darkened by the loss of family, but sadly I was unable to grieve since I had to run my house. Little did I know how my life would change with my new land and title.


End file.
